The First Teknoman
by teknoman Dark
Summary: The story play's around 5000 B.C and tells about the first atemps off the Venemoids to create Teknoman. please review it. Update an new chapter.
1. The Beginning

The beginning  
  
It's the year 5.000 BC. The place is the planet Earth. A little village in England was living peacefully, until they where attacked by an alien vessel. The villagers panicked because they had never seen something like this, so they tried to run away but the vessel released some sort of gas. And in second all the villagers dropped lifeless on the ground all in sleep. Multiple doors went open on the vessel and hundreds of small cocoons like droide's. They picked up every villager and put him or her into stasis for the journey. When all the droid's where onboard again, the vessel powered his weapons and destroyed the village in such a way that it seems that there was no village in the beginning. After it was done with destroying it changed direction en went towards space.  
  
It was a long journey and it toke the vessel over a 100 years to reach its destination. Many of the villagers who where in stasis didn't served it and the ones who did survive where brought to a research facility.  
  
'Is this the first probe who returned?'' asked the strange being.  
  
''Yes, my master this the first one.'' answered the spider like creature.  
  
''And what did it brought us?''  
  
''It has brought us bi-peds, my master.''  
  
''Good, good begin testing the Teknoman process on them.''  
  
Weeks passed and the first tests with the process where all unsuccessful. ''We can create an teknoman but for a short time than the body of those aliens burn up,'' thought the Venomoid scientist, ''I have to find a solution or my masters will be destroyed by the other clans.''  
  
''Bring the next specimen.''  
  
''Yes, my master.''  
  
And with a great speed the spider like creature run through the hall in to a room where the stasis cells are. Within 5 min he returned with a stasis cell with a man in it.  
  
''This is a good specimen for the test,'' said the scientist with cruel smile on his face '' put him in the pod.''  
  
Without any hesitation the spider creature took the man out of the stasis cell and puts him in to the pod. And the pod closed when the man was inside and started to connect various tubes to his body.  
  
''And now we wait.'' Said the scientist.  
  
Hours became days, days became weeks.  
  
''He, master isn't he in there to long?'' ask the spider creature curious when looked at his master's face.  
  
''Yes, you're right it is taking to long,'' answered the scientist, ''the others where ready by now, but we are patience we'll wait.''  
  
For the next 2 weeks they saw that there was a armor growing on the man. Within week the armor was completely grow, it was a strange armor it was all black with some silver on it.  
  
''This is a strange armor,'' said the scientist,'' none of the others grew so big and hadn't a big threatening black armor.''  
  
''I want to run some test on him when he is done.''  
  
Later that week the pod opened en the huge teknoman fell out. It took the teknoman a few hours to get his bearings before he could stand up. But when he finally got up the scientist called for help. 


	2. The Awakening

The awakening  
  
''Master, he's looking at his body for hours, shouldn't we do something?''  
  
''We are already doing something.''  
  
''What my master?''  
  
''We are observing, my dear assistant, because he is the first that lived for this period of time.''  
  
With curiosity William looked at his hands and arms.  
  
''What has happened to me?'' he asked while he was looking at his armored hands and arms.  
  
''Where am I?'' while looking around. It was a strange chamber it looked like it was a live.  
  
''What is he saying my master?''  
  
''I don't know, I've never heard this kind of language.''  
  
''Master duck, he is looking at us!''  
  
When William was done looking at his body, he saw two very strange creature's that where looking at him. And started to ask them questions.  
  
''Who are you?''  
  
''What have you done to me?''  
  
''Where am I?''  
  
''What is he saying master?''  
  
''I don't know?''  
  
''MASTER LOOK AT HIM SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!'' shouted the little creature.  
  
''What is happening to me?''  
  
''I'm glowing.''  
  
''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH''  
  
There was a big bright silver flash and William fell down on the ground without his armor. And in his hand has a silver and black crystal formed.  
  
''Master, what the hell happened?''  
  
''I really don't know,'' answered the scientist, ''this is the first time that this has happened.''  
  
''But for now we must look if he is still living.''  
  
''Yes, my master I'll look.''  
  
And with great speed the little spider creature run towards William.  
  
''He is still alive,'' said the creature to his master,'' and in his hand laid a crystal.''  
  
''Bring the teknoman to a recovery chamber, where we block his memory's, plant new one's. And bring the crystal to my Lab.'' ordered the scientist.  
  
''I will do what you ordered me master.''  
  
The spider creature called for a bed and ordered that the teknoman was brought to the recovery chamber and the preparation for the mind block process. And with great haste took the creature the crystal from the hand of the teknoman. 


	3. The Dream

William carefully raised his eyelids. He looked around the room. ''This is a strange place?'' he said to himself. He lay still for a moment. Then he noticed the wires that where planted on his skull, but when he tried to pull them a figure stepped in to the room.  
  
''I wouldn't do that if I where you.'' Said the figure.  
  
''Who are you?''  
  
''You may call me ''scientist''.''  
  
''O right, scientist I have some questions for you.'' said William angry.  
  
''All right, ask.'' Answered the scientist calmly.  
  
''First I want to know where I am and what my name is.''  
  
''You don't recall anything?'' asked the scientist inquisitive.  
  
''No, I don't recall anything, so just answer my questions.'' answered William angry.  
  
''Ok, you're in the reach facility and you're is Alpha.''  
  
''Why am I in a reach facility.''  
  
''Because you voluntarily participated in a new project to create the perfect warrior a 'Teknoman'.''  
  
''Ok, I understand that part but why is my name Alpha?''  
  
''Because you're the first person where the transformation worked.''  
  
''Ok, I understand that to but why can't I recall anything of this?''  
  
''Maybe it's a side effect of the process, but we don't know.''  
  
''Thanks scientist, for the explanation.''  
  
''And for now you will rest tomorrow we will begin with the tests and training.''  
  
''Bye scientist.''  
  
''Bye Alpha.''  
  
And after the scientist had left the room Alpha closed his eyes and fell a sleep.  
  
''Does he believe you master?'' asked the spider creature.  
  
''For now I think he will, my servant.'' Answered the scientist while he was looking at some test results.  
  
''Tomorrow we will begin testing, and training.''  
  
''But master, you don't know how he can transform.''  
  
''I think I have the solution it has to do with that strange crystal, but we shall see that tomorrow.''  
  
''Ok, master I shall begin with the preparations.''  
  
''Good, good.''  
  
It was a peaceful night that night, for everyone except for Alpha. His body was resting, but his mind wasn't.  
  
''Where am I?'' he shouted, but no one answered to his call. He looked around but the only thing he saw was darkness, total darkness. He started to panic, but suddenly he heard something.  
  
''You can't hide from me.''  
  
He looked towards the direction from where the sound came.  
  
''Who are you?'' he asked.  
  
The voice didn't answer, and Alpha still didn't see anything.  
  
''If you are looking for me, I'm right in front of you.'' Said the voice.  
  
Alpha squeezed his eyes in order to see something, but suddenly he heard someone shout something and in front of there appeared a big bright silver flash and after that is was dark again.  
  
''What has happened?''  
  
'You really don't know?'' the voice asked with a chuckle at the end.  
  
'Stop it!'' said Alpha in a rage ''this isn't funny.''  
  
Suddenly it was quiet, Alpha was asking himself why the voice had stopped, but while he was thinking about that he saw two flashes of silver right in front of him that faded out in to the darkness. Suddenly he heard a strange sound, it sounded like something of metal that is breaking and ripping. After the sound had stopped the voice said: 'Let there be light.'' And the darkness fell with light taking his place.  
  
Now could Alpha see how the voice was and what he saw was terrifying. The voice was big, and had a black with silver armor, there was something familiar about him but alpha didn't know what.  
  
''You're not alone Alpha.''  
  
'What do you mean?'' asked Alpha the armored figure.  
  
''We shall speak again, Alpha.''  
  
'When, and what do you mean I not alone?'' asked Alpha.  
  
'Soon, very soon, you'll know the answer.'' Answered the voice.  
  
And after the last word the voice fade away in the light and the scientist woke Alpha up.  
  
''Alpha wakeup, its time for the training and tests.'' Said the scientist.  
  
''Ok, ok I'm coming.'' Answered Alpha.  
  
''What does he mean; with I'm not alone.'' Said Alpha to himself while he was putting on some clothes. 


	4. The Introduction

Author's note: Much thanks to Cyblade Silver for pointing out that some sentences didn't make sense, so I changed them, have fun reading.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They walked trough huge corridors with no windows.  
  
''Where are we going?'' asked Alpha the scientist.  
  
''Just be patient, you'll see.'' Answered the scientist with out looking to Alpha.  
  
And with a curios look on his face said Alpha'' Ok.''  
  
Finally they where at the end of there trip. The scientist pushed two huge doors open.  
  
''Enter and wait,'' said the scientist with a ordering tone in his voice ''while I'll get the others.''  
  
And with a bad face Alpha entered the training room, through the big metal doors. When he was in, a soft small breeze that hit his face, it was cold but also refreshing. He looked around the huge room it was so huge that it had a run course indoor and the center was filled with strange training devices. Than he looked up, towards the ceiling and the roof, and the support beams who where holding it. After looking at the ceiling he walked towards the nearest wall, inspected the wall with his hands and after a few minutes he turned and walked towards the wall on the other side. He was half the way until he stood still; he turned around and looked at the piece of wall that he examined and charged at it. He was running the life from his body, and the strange thing was, that he didn't know why he was doing that. He increased his speed, just before he should hit the wall he was running on it. On a way that looks like he has done it since his birth. Within a few seconds he reached the support beams and the roof. He toke place at one of the beams and sat down and started looking around. Suddenly everything went white.  
"I said that I would be back.''  
  
''Voice?'' Alpha asked.  
  
''Yes Alpha its me.'' answered the voice.  
  
Alpha looked around to see if he could find the voice, but he didn't the only thing he saw was a white surrounding, it looked like he was everywhere but at the same time nowhere.  
  
''Where are you!' Alpha shouted.  
  
'You don't have to yell,'' said the voice calm 'I'm standing right behind you.''  
  
At the same time Alpha felt a cold metal hand touching his shoulder. He startled when he felt the cold metal hand.  
  
''Don't do that ever again.'' Alpha said to the voice while he turned around.  
  
There he stood in his black and silver armor, looking at me, with his silver colored eyes.  
  
''I'm not here to scare or hurt you.'' Said the Voice.  
  
''Then what is your purpose with me, Voice?'' asked Alpha with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
''My purpose with you is to teach your body how to use the powers you've gained.''  
  
''What for kind of powers do you mean?''  
  
''That's a surprise.'' Said the voice. ''And where is the fun in telling a surprise?''  
  
And after his last words the voice turned his back to Alpha and walked a way. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
''By the way, before I forget, I can control your body when you are in his dream like state, Insert evil laughter.'' And laughing disappeared the voice in the bright white light.  
  
The surroundings became extremely bright Alpha had to close his eyes, when he opened his eyes he saw that he was standing on the ground.  
  
''What did he mean with al of that, who is he.'' Thought Alpha. '' Better question what is he?''  
  
While he was thinking on that the doors swings open. And the assistant of the Scientist entered the room with a cart, and on that cart where four strange crystals displayed. The crystals had very strange colors. There was a black and silver one; a white with gold one, a total gray one and the last one had the colors red and black.  
  
''Nice crystals, aren't they?'' the scientist asked Alpha.  
  
''They certainly are, but where do they come from and who is the owner?''  
  
''That my son I will tell you.'' Answered the scientist. ''The black with silver one is yours, the white and gold one is the crystal is Beta's, the gray one is Gamma's and the red and black is Delta's.''  
  
After the scientist was done saying the name's three persons entered the room. The first was a woman with white hear and golden eyes, the second person was also a woman but with red and black hear and with red eyes, and the third and last person was a man with gray hear and eyes.  
  
''If you all could step here in the circle, than I could introduce you to one at another.'' Said the scientist.  
  
They all stepped into the circle facing each other.  
  
' Ok, now everyone is here I'll begin introducing you to each other.'  
  
The scientist stepped into the circle.  
  
'I'll begin with the one with the black hair, his name is Alpha.'' Said the scientist while he was pointing towards Alpha.  
  
'The next one that I'll be introducing is this nice lady with white hair and golden eyes, here name is Beta.' Said the scientist while he was pointing to the woman with the white hair. Alpha looked at here, she had something special about here but he couldn't see what.  
  
"Next on the list is Gamma, he's the man with the gray hair and eyes.'' Pointing at the man with gray hair and eyes.  
  
'And last but not least there is Delta, she's the woman with black/red hair and red eyes.''  
  
Alpha looked at both Gamma and Delta and for strange reason he saw them as his enemy's but as fast as that thought came it left and he focused his attention to the scientist who started to speak.  
  
'And now you are all introduced to each other we will begin the training.'' Said the scientist. 


	5. The first Transformation

"Ok, people lets begin the training,' said the scientist 'Alpha could you please come here?'  
  
"Yes, scientist." answered Alpha and walked towards the scientist.  
  
'Now stop there and turn around to face the others.'' Ordered the scientist.  
  
And there he stood quiet and curious of what is going to happen. In the time he waited Alpha looked at the others. In fact he was only looking at Beta, she had something special, but he didn't know what. She was so beautiful with here long white hair and golden eyes. He started to daydream about here.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"This is a very interesting dream Alpha"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's really hot, don't you think so?''  
  
"Voice?'  
  
"Yeah, its me." the voice replayed, " So do you agree with me that Beta is babe?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alpha while he was blushing.  
  
"Don't lie to me Alpha," the voice said with happy tone in his voice "I know your thoughts.  
  
Don't forget I live in your mind."  
  
After that last sentence Alpha believed he could hear The Voice laugh. He looked at the voice that was standing next to him with an angry face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Not noticing the scientist calling his name. The only things he saw and heard where Beta's soft breathing and here golden eyes. The scientist noticed this and asked Beta, if she could wake Alpha from his dream. She nodded at the scientist and walked towards Alpha.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"He dude, don't be angry at me for speaking what you think.''  
  
The voice had a point; he's saying what I'm thinking about Beta.  
  
'Sorry voice, you're right."  
  
"You don't have to be," said the voice while he chuckled "But I could help you by manipulating here mind.''  
  
"No.'  
  
"K, pal as you wish.'' Said the voice with a warm soft tone in his voice.  
  
The voice started to walk away from Alpha; suddenly he stopped and turned around facing Alpha.  
  
"He, Alpha."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Before I forget, snap out of this dream when I'm gone.'  
  
"Why voice?" asked Alpha.  
  
"Because my dear pal she's coming at you." Answered the voice.  
  
He turned and started to walk again.  
  
"Good luck with the hunt, pal."  
  
And after the voice said those last words he started to walk away laughing.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alpha blinked with his eyes and startled because Beta was standing right before him.  
  
"Alpha, please wake up before the scientist gets angry." Said Beta to Alpha while she was looking in his silver eyes. She thought she saw a little sparkle in alpha's eyes. He started to smile at here, and she started to smile back. But than Alpha realized the scientist. "Thanks for waking me Beta." Whispered Alpha. And after those words Beta walked back to here spot and turned Alpha to the scientist who was waiting.  
  
"My apologizes scientist to make you wait."  
  
"Thanks, Alpha.' said the scientist 'but pay attention now.'  
  
"Yes scientist." Replayed alpha.  
  
The scientist turned to the cart and toke something from it. The scientist turned back to Alpha.  
  
"Alpha could you raise your hand?"" the scientist asked. And without any trouble Alpha raised his hand. The scientist then puts a crystal in Alpha's hand.  
  
"And now transform."  
  
Alpha looked with a strange face at the scientist and than took a look at the crystal, it was beautiful, the black body with silver strands in it. On instinct Alpha rose the crystal above his head and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
After a few seconds a bright silver light surrounds Alpha. That silver light was so bright that all the others had to close their eyes. Inside of the light, Alpha was incased in a crystal form. He looked at himself and saw that there was armor beginning to appear and incasing his body. A couple minutes later the light was gone and the others stared at what had taken Alpha's place. They where all stunned at the sight of the First Teknoman.  
  
The only things Beta and Delta could say, while they where looking at the black with silver tekno-warrior was; "He's so beautiful." This baffled the scientist and was busy recording it.  
  
****************Authors note************************************************  
  
I'm putting this story on a hold because I've got no idea how to continue. But if some of you have idea's, suggestions or opinions, just put them in the reviews or mail them to me, I'll be happy to read them. 


End file.
